StarGate Rebirth Of The Pheonix
by lightning Pheonix
Summary: Harrison Potter Has Nothing Left in the World, so when he finds an Alteran Warship, Although Severely damaged he Decided to left his planet behind and breach the Universal Veil to find a new Home in the Place where his Ancestors Came From.
1. Prologue

**Rebirth of the Pheonix:**

_**StarGate Alternate Reality:**_

_**Author Lightning Pheonix:**_

_**Chapter One, Arc One, StarGate :**_

_**Disclaimer: Any Characters that the Readers may Recognise, be it from world renowned StarGate or from what the UnderWorld uses for FireWood ( that being the somewhat lacking works of J.K. Rowling known as Harry Potter ). do not belong to this humble and poor FanFiction writer that I am. I humbly beg that you do not Sue me on what ever trumped up charges you can find. **_

_**Oh and please if your Able send Some of that delightfull money My WayZ oh dear Creators of StarGate the Best Wonder of the World.**_

_**If I did own StarGate and Harry Potter there Would Be far More Warships, Space Battles, Carnage and Explosions … Woe is me.**_

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Dear Readers I Thank you for the reviews you sent me about this story and even though not much was published and I couldnt update without a computer I was surprised to find that people liked my idea, even though in my own opinion Harry was to BadAss at te beginning and there was no realistic way for a fleet that size to leave the scenario they where in, therefore I shall be refitting the story to become more realistic and hopefully have something that people will like. **_

_**A word of caution to those out there who flame people for the smallest of mistakes, I will be ignoring you. Never-the-less I welcome reviews, even those filled with critiscim as they help a writer grow as they learn.**_

_**Now onto the Fic.**_

_Prologue:_

_Harry James Potter, formerly called by monnikers as ridiculous as they come, the following for example were some of his more well known monnikers, the ones he could not get rid of to this day, though not for lack of trying.(Boy-Who-Lived,) being the very first and the one that stuck with him the longest, is also one which came about at the loss of his family and childhood at the tender age of One. That very monniker changed into something not as bad though quite irritating in its wording to the person it referred to.(Man-Who-Conquered) sixteen Years after his parents were laid to rest by the dark lord of that war and the next, before being killed by Harry Potter. At which point he left for mundane schooling to hide from the fangirls, the devils that they are, No One. Not even Voldemort the Wanker Himself would survive a Mauling from fangirls. _

_Now you see the curious thing about Harry Potter and School is that he never really tried to do anything at Mundane School, that being from his Relatives. However now that he did not have their hatred of him over his shoulders he found that he liked learning and was actually quite good with maths and mechanincs both. With the soul shard from his scar gone Harry could Actually remember most of what he learned. Ah yes that brings us back to the last well known monniker of his, feared by both the bussiness and Criminal worlds, Magical and Mundane was One that Harrison James Potter, Lord Potter, Heir of the House of Black actually liked, why you could say it in a recurring fashion regulary brought a smile to his face and a dreadfully cold shiver to his Enemies Spines. (The Pheonix(or Bastard-Who-Wouldnt-die) on the battlefield it took a strong will to face the Pheonix). _

_Currently he stared down at the devastation visible from his present location. It was a gift brought to the planet by the latest Dark-Idiot-Lord who had decided it was in his interest to wage war and destruction across the world in his quest for revenge and delusional world domination. The few idiots who thought it would be a good idea to become dark lords after the death of Tom Riddle A.K.A Voldemort (or those among the resistances and, suprisingly enough his own followers, who loved to laugh in his face, meaning harry of course) Lord MouldyShorts. These few individuals had been small fries compared to the previously mentioned dark lord and put down by their governments before anyone else needed to get involved. On the one occasion that harry had needed to get involved, it wasnt pretty, nor was it pleasant for the aspiring dark lord of lunacy. Why one might go so far as to say that Harry quite positively enjoyed ripping the appendixe out of the dark idiot and make him reform his ways. As a precation against backsliding, you might say harry conjured a steel ball and replaced it in the wound the appendix made. The dark lord was informed that should he begin his idiotic ways again then the steel would shred his manlyhood apart._

_Now this particular Dark Lord was one that harry felt he should have seen coming, after all he had known the bastard for seven years. It was the one constant prick in his life. Draco Malfoy, Former Death-Eater Spawn and Now dead Dark Lord Draconis. After being sent to Azkaban Prison with His Father (though not his mother as she was pregnant at the time having been raped by a supposed light side spy known as Severus Snape The Butt-Monkey of Voldemort) he went insane in that prison, according to the guards bellatrix lestrange was positively normal and spritely for a woman and she had had one to many Joints in her Youth, compared to the state of Draco Malfoys Mind after two months of being near thousands of dementers). Now it was this little fact that was currently giving harry a headache as he cursed himself for being an idiot._

_One day, Ten years After becoming the Headmaster of Hogwarts and a world wide bussiness-man, Harry Potter arrived home to find his Manor in Ruins and a Familiar Mark in the sky, seeing the mark of the former Death-Eaters in the sky and the Addition to it threw harry into a rage as his magic erupted in fury at the slaughter of his family. The mark imploded upon itself as he stared and wept. A western dragon swallowing the snake while griping the skull in its claws._

_After three years of being hunted by Harry Potter, Draco did the one thing that no-one had done before, not even Tommy Boy in all his Glory had Tried to do it. Dark Lord Draconis Opened a HellGate and let demons run amok across the earth. He did not survive the onslaught though as he died when three hellgods forced their way across the portal. In their war to bring the eternal damnation of hell to the planet of earth, the wizards held back to demons for 4 years in the resulting skirmishes as the gods built up their armies for a final push towards the center of the only remaining government left intact, that being the United States Of America. _

_As he finnished his reminiscing Harrison Potter turned back to what had brought him here to this remote part of the Nevada Desert, well Remote Part Four Miles Below the Nevada Desert. _

_You see as harry was traveling towards las vegas for a meeting with two US Generals that he never bothered to learn the names of, he was snatched out of his plane by a bright white light and deposited in what was not a natural cavern that you could see from the first glance. Hearing a noise behind him, he turned around to face whatever had dragged him here and promptly got smacked in the face by a metallic and obviously sentient computer which proceeded to attach itself to his face and perform its stated function, that of downloading its entire knowledge base into the memory and mind palace that harry had built over the years. _

_As this function completed itself and detached the computer from his head the secondary purpose of what harry potter of the houses of potter and black noticed in general appeared to be from what the knowledge he did not ask for but received anyway supplied him to be an Alteran forward command post turned decommisioned storage facility. _

_For those who could not see through harrys eyes the base held four Ships from the Alteran Race. Three were far to badly damaged to be used so the computer systems left in the still severely damaged but working fourth ship started up its PowerCores._

_Searching the database that he now possessed harry came upon the design specifications of the ship in front of him. It was Unique and heavily modified. It was a severely oversized and extremely modified version of the Destiny Science Vessal in his Mental Library DataBanks. Designed and built by Janus this ship could take an extreme beating and still keep on Dishing out Pain.. For its main weapons deflection systems it had eighty-one plasma Rail-Cannons that acted as a Broadside Firing network for the StarBoard and The Port along with a single Cannon Facing Forward. of the Warship, it had well over 2000 Standard Gauss Rail-Guns that while smaller than the Plasma Rail-Cannons did in fact spit out far more rounds per minute then any other weapon onboard the ship, these Rail-Guns where Littered EveryWhere and Acted as a Point defence system to stop missile and enemy weaponry from impacting the hull as its ship to ship Weaponry Component it utilizes five magnetically accellerated charged Particle Beam Cannons. Each cannon ran off of two prototype Zero-Point-Modules that could draw out as much ZPE as Three Standard ZPM's could do, the Rail-Guns could also be boosted by the ZPM Stations around the ship in a difficult situation. As to its sheilds and sensor equipment the shields of the trinity were set to continuosly change frequency as to stop the possibility of stolen drone weapons from damaging the ship. The sensors were capable of operating in hyperSpace but otherwise had the same standard Capabilities as a City-Ship Sensor but not least and the only things that really mattered to harry right now as he looked through the plans of the trinity was the engine systems. The main sub-light drives were pushed up in power and speed but required more maintenance in drydock and could only be used inside solar systems do to the increased power so they were more suitable for comabt, the HyperDrive Generator was modified so severely that It was incapable of being messed with or blocking it from engaging a HyperSpace Window however it is very rarely used as most captains preferred to use the FTL Drives for internal Galactic travel and used the HyperDrive System for the Void Between Stars. The FTL Drive was so far more powerful than the Drive used on the Science vessel destiny and it was like that for a very good reason as when the wormhole drive was not engaged it would use the power from the Fusion Plants that would power the wormhole drive in its place, because of this the FTL Components had to be replaced with Adamantium Circuitry and filtered in power capacity before connecting to the drive systems, even then the FTL Drives were significantly faster than even the original HyperDrive of an Aurora so there wasnt much need to use the HyperDrive. the Wormhole Drive (being the Pride and Joy of Atlantis, Before being promptly and efficiently stolen by Janus) was as good as ever but the drive could only go between galaxies but not within a galaxy, it could however go through a galaxy using the StarGate network to get around {it does this by using the seven Symbol address as its path and drops the trinity above whichever planet the Gate address led to. And last but by far not least was the Dimensional-Drive, this engine designed by Moros used such an Extreme amount of Power that Janus, Moros and Morgana Le Fay had to invent a completely new Generator just to power it and make it work. The Dimensional Drives ran off of two truly massive Matter-AntiMatter Zpm Fusion Generators that were called the Armmeggedon Plants. More than enough power to rip a solar system to shreds as they engaged. _

_Now while this made the trinity a lot more powerful and amazing in its engineering design it had to be severely enlarged. Ending at two kilomtres wide and six kilometres in length it absolutely dwarfed the Base Design Of the Destiny, such a ship could take on an entire solar system filled with ships and keep flying but the ship in its current state was a different story. the ship in front of harry was heavily damaged with battle scars litered around the hull. A third of the starboard amor plating was completely shredded and did not work at all so a localised sheild kept the internal amosphere in while in space. Four FTL Modules to the rear of the Ship were destroyed by what looks like MAC Damage {Mass Accellerated Cannon Damage}, those FTL modules Would Need to Be Replaced. A sublight engine port on the right side was shredded beyond recognition. Damn near three quarters of the plasma Rail-guns were completely destroyed and two of the five charged particle cannons would need to be replaced. Thankfully all of the internal systems were okay, well near enough okay. According to the computer tablet he picked up from the wall, the wormhole drive was offline and inoperable, pending a replacement. The sublight drives would only work at half Capacity and the trinity needed to be Dry-Docked for a complete repair of the drives. The internal transporters were inoperably except for the bridge however the external ones worked. The armory could make anything he needed for now provided he input the designs into the computer and also the Replicator Ports could make food suitable for him. _

_'well it looks like I have a chance to move on' harrison thought to himself. ' there isnt enough keeping me here now that my family is dead and according to these records the Alteran are our ancestors. They died from a war before they could wipe out their enemies and fix there own messes, it looks like there will be plenty to do and I wont get bored anyway, so this is a win for me' he thought in serious consideration as he made his way to the dockyard transporters. Selecting the bridge he fired up the computer systems and engaged the shields of the Warship Trinity, before he did anything else he input the master control codes and asserted himself as the captain of the warship, locking out all other access codes to those who had previously been on the Trinity. As he engaged the shields a tunnel opened up leading straight to the pacific ocean wide enough to fit the trinity without any problems. He engaged the Anti-Gravity and Stealth systems that he could access in the control chair and set an automatic course for the Trinity to get to the middle of the Pacific Ocean while he plotted a course to a suitable exit point from his universe._

"_first things first once I leave is to get the trinity to a DryDock for a complete Repair and Restock. Now according to this database there should be a Ship Dock in the Milky Way and Andromeda Void. The starGate is going to need to be replaced by a specialized Pegasus Gate and the Armoury Completely Stocked" his rough voice made a note to himself as he began to download the entire database of what was left of the Internet onto the Trinities Dedicated Computer System. To get to the Andromeda Void Harry Would Need to get as close as possible in this dimension so he didnt have to strain the hyperDrive Systems after he Left his Dimension, keeping this in mind he directed the trinity to breach the atmosphere and leave earth and once he was past Pluto to Engage the FTL Drives on a course set for Andromeda. The trinity was to drop out of FTL and Wait at the Edge of the Milky Way Galactic Plane and alert harry as to when they arrived._

_After inputing these commands Harrison Potter Left to Have a Shower and Clean Himself Up with some New Clothes._

_**Time Skip: 4 hours after Breaching the Earths Atmosphere**_

_As harry was finishing his dinner after having watched his all time favourite T.V. Show Castle, he heard the alarms of the trinity Go off informing him of their arrival at the Galactic Edge. By using the External transporters as a Network Bridge between his location and the Bridge he Completely Bypassed the damaged internal transporters and moved to the Control Chair located in the center of the heavily armoured bridge, for the initiation of the Dimensional Drive he had to Verbally Give the Computer the Command to activate the Drive. Doing just that he Announced "Trinity Begin Dimensional Drive Activation Sequence, Authorisation Code Alpha-2-5-9-Omega-7-4-3-Theta-3-1-8-Beta-81-Janus-856-Morgana-741-Moros-932- initiate drive on my mark... 5...4...3...2...1... Mark!" on his command and after entering the correct command codes into the computer via verbal acknowledgement the computer system and its limitied Artificial Intelligence begin to spin up the Dimensional Drive and breach the Veil Between Dimensions as its power increased. With a thunderous Flash in Space the Trinity Breached the Universal Veil and Dissappeared into the Reaches of the MultiVerse as his Entry Point into the Dimensional Anomaly Ripped the Solar System which was thankfull to be deviod of life to shreds in its wake of power._

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Well people that is the First chapter in a better and refit of StarGate: Pheonix Rebirth. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Now while Harry May be OverPowered and his ship is just awesome mind you, dont forget it came from an era where they where in a war for at least 4 hundred years and had the need for ships like this, there is also the fact that it is heavily damaged, certainly far more than a single wraith cruiser could do to it mind you but if you want to find out what happenned to the trinity stay tuned and let me know what you think about harry's current situation. I have a pairing in mind already mind you people but It may not work out so in the essence of fanfiction I am going to let his relationships with various people flow so I can see what may or may not work out, Mind you By RelationShips I mean FriendShips, Friends With Benifits and others Kinds of stuff like that.**_

_**Imagine the Ship Playing ThunderStruck and BroadCasting it to Enemies as it comes out of hyperspace and starts ripping wraith fleets to pieces. Ah I can just see it now, oh how awesome would that be.**_

_**Chiao**_

_**Read And Review:**_

_**Lightning Pheonix Out.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Rebirth Of The Pheonix:**_

_**StarGate Alternate Reality:**_

_**Author Lightning Pheonix:**_

_**Arc One, StarGate:**_

_**Disclaimer: Any Characters that the Readers May Recognise, Be it from World Renowned StarGate or from what the UnderWorld Uses for FireWood { that being the somewhat lacking works of J.K. Rowling Known as Harry Potter }. do not belong to this humble and poor FanFiction Writer that I am. I Humbly beg that you do not sue me on whatever trumpeted up Charges you can find.**_

_**Oh and Please if your able Send some of that Delightfull Money my Wayz oh dear Creators of StarGate the Best wonder of the World.**_

_**If I dd own StarGate and Harry Potter there would be far more WarShips, Space Battles, Carnage and Explosions … Woe Is Me.**_

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Dear Readers, thank you for your encouraging reviews, for an Author of any sort, hearing that people like their works actually encourages them to make the stories better and cooler, therefore I do thank you for your reviews as they make me inspired to write better chapters and more action. I thank you who have said that Harry got off to a good start. And I posed a question to one of my reviewers yesterday and he gave me some good ideas and one of them made me laugh quite a bit. It is below.**_

_**I asked him what he thought about harry joining atlantis or using it as a homebase, or whether he should travel the galaxies with a crew and this was his answer and it amused me especially the last part...: **__Maybe at the beginning at Atlantis as some sort of starting point and helping them, and later as some sort of safe heaven for an emergency. Maybe he will find another city-class ship or so and beginn to rebuild his race ;) I think dear sam will have nearly an heartattack when she sees his ship ;). By Olaf74_

_**a more serious review that I enjoyed answering came up and it brought up a few points I didnt mention by accident in the previous chapter...:**__Mmm, those other three ships, are they upgraded gate construction and scout ships?  
Afterall, Destiny had three of them.  
Trying to get one of them working would be nice, in that cace._

But if they are not upgraded scout/construction ships, would they then be of the Destiny variant?  
Why I ask?  
Well, Janus could have been using them to alter the fourth one into what it is now, like part donors.  
Probably in the hope to return to pegasus or if not, rebuild their realm from Earth.

Couple of points I find myself having with this chapter, which gives it a very rough draft feeling, I'm sorry to say.  
You didn't really focus on any side matter like his gringots(?) vaults, for one.  
Nor any shopping for food and such, which is kinda needed if you go on such a long yourney of unknown time.

Why did Harry not try to get stuff from the other three ships?  
Having working spares of your ship it's main systems...  
On that, could room expension spells be used together with apartment-trunk spells?  
Ad a vanishing cabinet to it and...

Yeah, I know, I know, that last one is over the top.  
I suggest you flesh the intro a bit more out and keep in mind, unless Harry did some serius (not you, sirius) spell work, he won't ever be able to get back to that yard, it having been found.  
Also, if Janus was working on it, by using those other three ships as part donors, then what appears to be damage could actualy be parts that non of the ships had, like the two versions of the drone launcher, anti-ship and anti-personal (or just anti-drone, easier to use in my mind).  
Four ships means four main cannons, which could explain part of the damaged/unfinished look, they didn't have enough main guns to make the other gun turrets a reality.  
That would still leave many options open, especially if you consider that Janus builded TWO timetravel shuttles.  
For one, were there any Ha'tak parts used on her?  
Main thing would still be , were is that yard it's construction machinery, if it has it at all.  
If they are all warships, damaged in war and not four Destiny class ships with which Janus went playing with, then that yard must have construction ability, since you don't store things that you can't get out on a later date, meaning they were still working when they were put in that storage yard.

Easiest way to get away with most of this, is just using it as flash-backs, but even then you need to flesh things more out.  
I'm telling you this, because it looks interesting and could be a lot of fun to read, later on.  
It's just that this into-chap looks like a rouge draft to me, part of the flow is missing, especially between the more flash-back like history pieces in the intro-chap.  
If these weren't flash-backs, then it's even rouger then I was thinking it is.  
Still, other then that, it's fine.: by Rydan Fall

_**as my answer to that and an explanation is below.:**_

_Ah you do Have A Good Point in Most Of it though._

in my mind Janus and his Partners Sent those Ships into the Alternate Reality after they sustained Significant Battle Damage. While the Trinity did not Suffer As much Damage as the Other Three, {those being, the Cortica, the Serana, the Triacia} the stress from forcing open the Universal Veil actually very nearly ripped the three broken ships apart and collapsed and damaged very nearly every system on the trinity. now the reason why Harry did not Scavenge Parts from the Other three Destiny Class Ships {these were the normal Ones, Not Upgraded like the Trinity} is because the repair drones had already taken as much as they could and it still wasnt enough to completely fix the trinity, that is why it is missing two cannons and the wormhole drive is offline. the conduits are damaged severely and the construction drones did all they could with the parts they had but it wasnt enough. now harry is about to receive a big surprise when he leaves the Veil. also the reason that he did not pack food is because the Replicator Ports can make it and he has the entire internet full of recipes and food in the Computer Data Banks.

as for flashbacks persay to how the four warships got to the alternate reality, they arent going to be normal flashbacks, more like a security recording that acts like a flashback.

i do know that my Prologue was Rough but i do not have a beta to help me over those aspects.

one last thing. the Trinity has no need to have room Expansion Spells Placed on it as it is 6 Kilometres long and 2 Kilometres wide.  
harry being who he is as a man of action didnt even bother to check the other ships for spare parts , and while most of the parts from the other ships wouldnt be compatible with the trinity some parts are and that thinking is going to bite him in the arse.

all four ships were constructed in the Alteran Home Universe, not harry's so the base was just a berth for the ships to remain along with the repository after Janus Moros And Morgana Died. it itself did not have any repair stations but the onboard constructors of the trinity did, though they ran out of power after stripping what they could to get the trinity flight capable again, as it was in far worse condition than harry found it.:

_**Now that Review Brought up some good points that I hope have been explained in my reply, however im still looking for a beta and if anyone would like to become one please PM me and let me know, now I hope you enjoy this next chapter Rough though it may be.**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_If one were to think that the Stars were Sentient, Many would Scoff in contempt at that person and some would think he was crazy, however at the moment if one could listen to the background noise of the universe they would here a groaning and tearing sound as a damaged warship ripped its way into the universe and shredded the solar system it arrived in to pieces._

_On the bridge of the trinity Harry Potter Lay unconscious after being slammed into a wall upon Re-entry into the Universe of the Trinities Creators. The Trinity having a limited AI after determining its Captains Unconscious State Activated its Emergency Beacons and Jumped into FTL on a Pre-Programed Course for Atlantis and its Last Known System Location. Now While the AI Onboard the Trinity thought this Action Would bring No Consequences As as far as it knew the Alterans Were Still Alive, A Nearby Wraith Fleet sent to back up the Ships Beseiging Atlantis noticed and Tracked the Ship, first of all they Tried to drag it out of FTL using the HyperSpace Wakes that the Four Wraith Hives Created. When that didnt work and their navigators determined that the ship was to drop out of FTL before them in the Atlantea System the Resident Queen Gave the Order to Boost their HyperDrives as much as possible, not that it would work but they didnt know that did they._

_**TimeSkip: 12 Hours, Lantea System, Altantis Control Room.**_

_In the midst of the chaos generated by the constant attack on the CityShips Sheilds, Elizabeth Weir sat at her desk trying to find a way out of the mess they were in with the help of Rodney Mckay and John Sheppard. " the idea that you brought forward of detonating a nuke over the sheild isnt going to work John and here is why" Rodney Said as he brought up his Computer Tablet and showed them why. "the shields are on a constant shift as they block all forms of enery and mass from penetrating the shield at full power, now they would stop a naqaudria explosion above Atlantis from breaching the shield, now here is the problem and why its not going to work." he showed them another graft of the power levels and predicted strength of the explosion. Elizabeth was the first to understand why and it horrified her as the bomb had been their last chance to drive the wraith off."the shields arent at full strength nor are they anywhere near close to it, so they can hold off the plasma bombardment for upwards of six weeks a Naqaudria bomb going off above them will shatter the sheilds and the radiation would go through them even if the shields held, oh this is a nightmare" she sighed and moaned into her hands as she realized how screwed the contingent aboard atlantis wa, while trying to think of any other way to salvage the situation Radek who had been manning the Sensors ran into to Dr Weirs office at a sprint. Huffing and trying to catch his breath he spoke in a hurried voice. " Elizabeth you need to see this and you need to see it now" not waiting for an answer he ran back to the control room and brought up the sensors on the main screen hoping that The Commanders of Atlantis had Followed him._

_Radek had been taking his break when an alert had shown up on the Sensors, now at first he had thought it to be Wraith as he had been monitoring the second wave of ships that were arriving in half an hour. But then Atlantis's own Emergency Beacon Activated in response to a third sensor reading showing up, one which was moving faster than any wraith hive and heading straight to Atlantis at twice the Speed of the Wraith ReinforceMents. It had a single Signature attached to the reading and it would be there in fifteen minutes. Its Name? The Trinity._

_**Bridge of The Trinity. Four Minute Ago**_

_Harry Potter, What you Might Call the Higher Powers Favourite Plaything Woke up with a Groan and a Splitting Headache. Though that may have something to do with the Various Alarms going off across the bridge from where he had fallen. From what he could assess as to the condition of his body and magic, he had broken his arm and shattered his shoulder in the fall, now the reason Why he couldnt Feel any of the pain that Usually Accompanies wounds like that was because his magic was dampening the feeling of pain he would receive until he got medical attention, which he could not receive on the trinity as the Replicator Ports that could create his food couldnt create Medicine for Some Asinine Reason that Harry Potter in his Current State Couldnt Be Bothered Figuring out. After struggling and getting himself back into the control chair Harry Severely Swore as he found out their current position and the state that the Trinity was In._

_from what the reports currently readable said, The trinity lost its third Particle Cannon and the hyperDrive was Offline after Re-Emerging from the Universal Veil and due to the Explosion in the Main Conduits of the Third Charged Particle Cannon he was thrown across the room, the trinity had activated its emergency beacons and Recall function before throwing itself into FTL, Contrary to that fact the Trinity Hadnt Even Emerged where it was Supposed to, Rather it had been Catapulted into the Pegasus Dwarf Galaxy which had caused some more stress on the hull. _

_'oh great... just great, now Im Fucked. What else could possibly Go Wrong in this Piss-Poor situation' Harry thought to Himself in Despair as he read the reports flashing in front of his eyes._

_Now if there is one Thing a Potter Should Never Do in a Bad Situation, it is ask to themselves or others what could possiby be worse... _

_you see sometime back in the history of the Potter Family, and Most Records arent Clear on this, some Deity or other put a curse on the Potter Family Bloodline, the curse was to give them extreme luck, now while most thought that would be a good thing, it wasnt specified as good luck or bad luck, just luck._

_Therefore the AddenDum to Murphies Law Came About. For instance a small addition to a seemingly small article in the Law of Murphy... If something can go wrong, it will go wrong. If a potter is involved then it will go wrong, then it will get worse and worse, and if there is still something that hasnt been done the Potter Involved may in Fact be Lucky if that Last thing doesnt Happen as Well. In Converse of the Previous, if there is a chance for a Situation to Right itself then it may Happen. If a potter is involved it will happen, if it screws with the Mentioned Potter Family in the Process then All the More Things Will Get Involved. If Harry Potter Is involved Run The Other Way and Pray he Misses You In his Current Endeavors._

_It was one facet of this particular Law in Murphies Rule Book that Came Right Back around and Bit Harrison James Potter, Lord of House Potter, Heir of House Black, The Pheonix, in the Arse as he was dropped out of FTL into the Middle of A Wraith Bombardment._

"_Shit, Computer Activate all Available Rail-Guns, Bring The Two Remaining Charged Particle Cannons Online and the Shields Power from the Reactor Plants to boost the sheilds so that any of those plasma blasts dont get through." now harry had found a mention of these particular people in the repository of knowledge he had been downloaded with. They were called the wraith and they were bent on the destruction of the Alteran Race and Feed Off Of humans. Now As Harry was currently aboard a Famous and Deadly {Albeit Severely Damaged} Alteran Warship that the Wraith had Thought long since Destroyed, he was now the primary target for the wraith fleet._

_At harry's command the only weapons still working activated and picked out targets amongst the cluster of wraith ships. Personally taking control of the main charged particle cannons Harry Orientated the Trinity for a direct line of sight towards one of the wraith hives and gave the command to open fire upon the arrayed fleet. _

_What followed was a thing of deadly beauty as the Cannons, be they Charged Particle or Plasma, ripped and shredded the shields of the targeted craft as if the shields werent there in the first place. The Particle Cannons that Harry Personally controlled Drilled Right through the Hives in its line of fire like a hot knife through butter. The return fire from those Wraith Hives and Cruisers Still moving strained the shields but never made it through. However the strain of the continued bombardment as the trinity and the Wraith fleet continued to exchange weapons fire began to burn through the shield emitters slowly but surely. One of the deadliest ships the wraith had ever faced was back and it brought down the wrath of an entire fleet in the form of a single ship into the midst of the Ships that had Been Formerly Attacking a crippled Atlantis. It was an Amazing Sight to those Below as a Ship that was Rumored in Legends and Records from Atlantis's own Computer Core, though Severely Damaged in its own right shredded and tore its way through the fleet on a path towards its destination. That being placing itself between the remnants of the Wraith fleet before it and the one Currently on its way._

_However it did sufffer in the act, the course that followed was that only a single charged particle Cannon was Operational, twenty eight of the Plasma cannons were offline and inoperable pending replacement. The Rail-guns had stopped most of the KamiKaze Runs many of the Wraith Pilots had begun, most but not all that is, some had made it through and forced the already damaged and buckled shields to crash down to thirty percent before the Matter-AntiMatter Reactors took over the power strain and brought them back up to sixty two percent at the cost of several more sheild emmitters. _

_**Atlantis Control Room.**_

_Upon the appearance of the Ship known as The Trinity an unknown function in the sensor Suite began to retrieve the information on the ship class in the battle above, as Colonel Sheppard and Dr Wier focused on the battle above with the Trinity Forcing its way through the Fleet in a complete slaughter of the Wraith, Rodney McKay saw the Sensor suite pull up the specifications on the ship Currently battling the wraith fleet that had besieged atlantis fo the last seventy-two hours. As he read through the specs his smile grew wider and turned into a full blown grin as he turned and shouted out what he had found to the others. "its Alteran!, that ship is one of the most Powerfull Warships they ever created" he said in a hyped voice to the awed crowd watching the ongoing battle above them. 'damn is that one powerfull ship, I mean just look at the areas of severe battle damage and yet it is still wiping the fleet out into pieces' though John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir Simultaniously as the Trinity Rammed its was through the hull of a dead wraith hive in its path towards Atlantis. _

_**Chiao **_

_**Read And Review**_

_**Lightning Pheonix Out**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Rebirth Of The Pheonix:**_

_**StarGate Alternate Reality:**_

_**Author Lightning Pheonix:**_

_**Arc One, StarGate:**_

_**Disclaimer: Any Characters that the Readers May Recognise, Be it from World Renowned StarGate or from what the UnderWorld Uses for FireWood { that being the somewhat lacking works of J.K. Rowling Known as Harry Potter }. do not belong to this humble and poor FanFiction Writer that I am. I Humbly beg that you do not sue me on whatever trumpeted up Charges you can find.**_

_**Oh and Please if your able Send some of that Delightfull Money my Wayz oh dear Creators of StarGate the Best wonder of the World.**_

_**If I dd own StarGate and Harry Potter there would be far more WarShips, Space Battles, Carnage and Explosions … Woe Is Me.**_

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Dear Readers, I have looked at your reviews and one stood out to me, asking a point that I didnt explain. That being how Harry Ended up in the Pegasus Galaxy when I had Stated that he had activated the dimensional drive in the Milky Way Galaxy of his home universe. That very thing will be explained in the following chapter as harry forces his way through the burning wraith fleet.**_

_**Also another review I received made me think :**_

_**Tried to read this story but since you can't be bothered to proofread before you post anything, it reads like it was written by a ten year old.  
Take it down and fix it and maybe it will make sense.:**_

_**now this review actually isnt that bad, I understand where he is coming from however any Author who is on their own, with no one to read over their work help check for mistakes is bound to make them. Just look at J.K Rowling, her Currency Systems have mistakes all throughout her books, the dates are backwards half the time. So even Authors get things wrong. Hell most Authors dont Proof read their work. They give it to their publishers who then do the work of correcting obvious mistakes and making the book ready to read.**_

_**And as a matter of fact I do proof read my work, and to be honest it is quite a bit better than some FanFic authors who dont do any work to make their Fics legible and understandable. I have seen some truly horrendous pieces of writing on and it suprises me that I get chewed out for small mistakes when it honestly isnt that bad for a person who is writing their First Fic...**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_When One thinks about Wars and Battles in Space they dont much see the death and destruction as opposed to the ferocity in which some commanders attack, they dont see the amount of time and expertise it takes to keep a Warship moving in such Battles where Every second counts. The alterans were masters of warfare before they declined and studied science instead. After the plague and the birth of the wraith, as the war began in ernest, Janus had an idea {now you might be thinking … Oh Hell all his ideas end up going badly …} now normally you would be right in that regard that his ideas almost allways went wrong, however not this time you see as he had help in his plan and if there was one thing that the Universe Shivered in Fear at, it was when the three Premier Scientists in the CityShip Atlantis, home of the Alteran Race, joined and created a new item. There were certain things that could make anyone break down and the wraith found such a thing one day as they attempted to feed on an Athosian Colony, like a god of war from the heavens above, the Creation and launch of the most deadly Warship the Wraith had come upon in their short existance heralded its own arrival with the destruction of the orbiting Wraith Hive Via a Single Charged Particle Beam, one so powerful it ripped through the armoured hive like a knife through butter {if one were to use such a term}, the only other thing that had killed wraith ships with such ease had been the Orbital Defense Satellites around former Alteran Research Stations. The wraith ran from the Ship known as the Trinity, it would do no good as the trinity was not alone. It allowed the wraith to get away for only one purpose, the reason It was built. It was made to bring the fear of destruction and fear to the wraith as its BattleGroup Systematically tracked down Wraith Fleets and Wiped them From Existance. For ten years it drove the wraith and their followers away from the Atlantea Colonies and The Native Humans of the Pegasus Galaxy. This act brought the Wraith Queens into a fury and at last after a massive movement of Hives and Cruisers, the Wraith sent a force of such magnitude against the Trinity and her Escorts, a fleet of 8000 Hives and cruiser's banded together to rid the universe of such a wrathfull ship. The wraith thought they would win without much casualties in their rage and arrogance, as records show from the few survivors of the battle, Janus and his Equals, Morgana and Moros Evacuated the entire Crew of each Ship, Leaving the Trinity BattleGroup in their personal hands as they began to do battle in the midst of the massive fleet arrayed before them. Upon that day the wraith nearly wiped themselves out as four ships known as the Trinity, the Cortica, the Serana, and the Triacia slew all those in their path. The BattleGroup slew upwards of seven thousand wraith ships before the damage they had been inflicted with became to much and the trinity and its escorts were forced to flee the battle or risk destruction. Since that day none have been seen since and the wraith were forever scarred by such a massive blow to their forces by the wrath of four ships. The council believes it unlikely that the Trinity BattleGroup survived past that day and all attemps to build a second Model of that warship have failed spectacularly in such fashion that the council has deemed it prudent to stop trying. What became of the Commanders is unknown..._

_the command room of Atlantis stood silent as Rodney read aloud the report that had accompanied the Specifications of the Warship Currently Raining Death and Destruction to the Wraith as it positioned itself above altlantis to intercept any more attacks on the city. "well rodney it seems the ship wasnt destroyed after all, but it sure has taken a hell of a beating" Colonel John Sheppard said to his team Member as the trinity moved close enough for the crew of Atlantis to see the Miriad Damage and Battle Scores that marked the Hull. "Elizabeth that second Wraith fleet we were tracking has dropped out of Hyperspace!" came the voice of Radek as several hyperspace windows opened up upon the others side of the raging space battle. _

_**Bridge of the Trinity:**_

_'Goddamitt' Though harry as he saw the reinforcments arrive. "Computer remove all power restrictions placed upon the Charged Particle Beam Cannons and Prepare to fire upon my mark.", there was a reason the charged particle Beam Cannons were placed under extreme power restriction and that reason was because of the fact that if the Cannons were used at full strength, they would actually start disentergrating. _

_Upon his verbal signal the trinity swung itself around into a firing arc that was garuanteed to do as much damage as possible. "on my signal fire the Charged Particle Cannons into the Midst of the remaining fleet...fire!" came his shout as the trinity performed its stated task and fired the most deadly weapons it had in its arsenal directly into the oncoming forces before it. There was no description that would suite the destructive power of the attack as four of the sixteen hives ceased to exist upon contact with the energy weapon. After the first barrage the beams had fired again and the trinity lost the fourth Charged Particle Beam Cannon it had, leaving it with only one ship to ship weapon left. As the last wing based weapon destroyed itself the Trinity opted for a final Continuos Broadside Barrage against the remaining ten hives and twenty two cruisers spread out before the trinity, with the City Of Atlantis below and the fleet of enemy Wraith Ships above the trinity, All power restrictions were removed and the Wraith felt the wrath of a ship long though destroyed by their hands. They felt the bite of Plasma Rail-Cannons and Mass Accellerated Rail-Gun Rounds as they bore through the armour of the arrayed fleet, shattering the pitiful shields brought to bear in an attempt to stop Retribution._

_**Atlantis Control Room.:**_

_'holy mother of God' thought Rodney Mckay as he watched the Wraith that had previously hounded at Atlantis shields be torn Apart by a heavily damaged Legendary Alteran/Ancient Warship. As he watched the ship fire its Continuosly devastating broadside he saw something that made his eyes widen in fear. " Elizabeth look at the Engines of the Trinity, Now!" after a quick look at Rodney for his Hurried and Frightened voice she looked at what he wanted her to look at and she saw the same thing, explosions ripped through the side of the trinity as its internal power reactors had finnally had enough of the strain placed upon it and exploded, dragging half of the visible sublight engines with it into the planet of lantea's atmosphere. She could see the ship lurching from the loss of half its engine drives and attempt to compensate as it finnished its attack on the wraith. "Oh God, its not going to be able to survive another internal explosion" she whispered to herself as the ships secondary drives came online drawing power from the Matter-AntiMatter Reactors in a last ditch attempt to keep it from falling into the atmosphere, after several minutes of power fluctuations that could be seen from Atlantis as the secondary drives attempted to come online the Trinity stabilised itself._

_**Trinity Bridge.:**_

_As the Secondary sublight drives came online Harry let a sigh of relief as his efforts to stabilize the trinity after its engine Failure held the ship in orbit long enough for the ship to keep firing upon the remaining few ships left before him, as the wraith attempted to flee the BattleFeild and report the return of a ship long spoken of in whispers, the trinity despite its damaged and damn near crippled state wiped them out with a last blast from the remaining Charged Particl Beam Cannon Along its Nose._

_With the battle ended and Atlantis Safe below him, Harry had a single task left before he could rest and suffer in his pain. He need to search the database records and find out why the Trinity was so far off Course. After twenty minutes of searching the database and ignoring the Hails coming from those he Guessed to be in control of Atlantis he finally found the reason for his current location. Duing the activation of the Dimensional Drives and subsequent Breach of the Universal Veil Seperating his Home Universe and the Alteran Home Universe a power spike caused the HyperDrive System to activate, while the computers were attempting to compensate for the increased power the navigation systems were affect and the trinity Overshot its Exit Point by a fair Margin and nearly destroyed itself in the process. Due to these Factors and the Damage Sustained in the battle he had just fought against his Ancestors Enemies, the only Drive System still at full Capacity was the FTL Drive and it would take a fair amount of work to get the trinity to the dry dock it needed to go to in the first place._

_He finally decided to answer the Hail coming from Atlantis as it would seem he would need some help in getting the Trinity to The Andromeda Void._

"_this is Commander Harrison James Potter, of the Warship Trinity, I am In Need of Medical Attention Immediately Please Respond, over" he spoke into his com device as it broadcasted on all available Frequencies with the pain from his battered and broken body coming back and knocking himself unconscious._

_**Atlantis Control Tower**_

"_Carson I need an emergency medical team, now and drop what your doing beause you are going with the team" Elizabeth yelled into her com device. She looked at john and said the one thing that they both knew was highly possible " John there is a chance he is already unconscious and that ship could drop out of the sky at any moment without someone stabilizing it in a control chair. That is the only way a single person could fly that ship without help. Your going up with the tam and making sure it doesnt deteriate further while the medical teams do what they can. If you dont have any other choice, land it in the water next to the city." she barked out orders to her Military Equal and the people around her as the medical teams led by Carson Beckett. _

_Sheppard Prepared himself as best as he could for whatever he may find up there, as the Asgard beaming technology of the Daedalus picked up himself and the medical teams and deposited them on the bridge of the very nearly crumbling warship in orbit, the Partial and limited Artificial Intelligence anticipating their need to access the bridge and reached the Ships Unconscious Commanding Officer._

_**About the Authors Notes **_

_**Sorry Guyz im Pretty New In Writing fanfiction so I will try to cut them out and if they are in a chapter it will be a very short note at the beginning.**_

_**Chiao**_

_**Read And Review**_

_**Author Lightning Pheonix out**_


End file.
